<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by Aiden47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925861">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47'>Aiden47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Couple [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden47/pseuds/Aiden47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the best way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Couple [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802572</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the third work in my "The couple" series.<br/>Again it is one that I have tried to write from the woman's perspective so any feedback would be gratefully received.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly she woke</p><p>The bed warm and comfortable.</p><p>The smell of fresh coffee drifting into the room from the kitchen.</p><p>She rolled onto her back pulling the duvet with her exposing the outside of her right thigh and her lower leg.</p><p>She felt a kiss on her ankle, gentle fingers running up the inside of her calf.</p><p>The lips moved up her shin, the fingers moving the duvet.</p><p>she lifted her knee and twisted towards the kisses.</p><p>More of her thigh exposed and kissed.</p><p>The touch of a tongue on the inner edge of her knee tracing a line onto her inner thigh.</p><p>Her legs parted as the kisses moved higher.</p><p>Hair brushing her leg, kisses moving further up the thigh.</p><p>She pushed her hips forward towards the lips but they moved up to the joint of thigh and pelvis.</p><p>The duvet pushed clear of her lower body, hiding her lover from view</p><p>Lips and tongue slid across her shaven pubic mound moving lower, half inch by frustrating half inch until finally, thankfully and ecstatically covering her clitoris.</p><p>Hands slid under her thighs, cupping her lower buttocks as strong thumbs gently persuaded her legs up and apart.</p><p>The tongue lapping at her clitoris and then moving down to her shaven lips, parting the flesh and working at her entrance.</p><p>Then back to her clit, pressing, moving, circling her engorged bud.</p><p>A hand moved, almost unnoticed in the wave of sensation from the tongue.</p><p>Then the soft rubber tip of a vibrator was placed against her lips, gently sliding within her as the tongue - Oh the tongue - continued to work at her.</p><p>The toy started to vibrate, gently but firmly moving in and out of her as the tongue moved relentlessly against her.</p><p>She slid her fingers into her lovers hair, riding the buzzing toy hard as she pressed those lips and the tongue - the very instrument of such sweet torment - hard against her clit.</p><p>Her muscles contracted against the toy, clamping herself against its thrusting hardness, her lower body shuddering, pushing herself against her lovers mouth as she rode wave upon wave of climax, each building on the last until finally the vibrator was removed and the tongue lay still against her.</p><p>The duvet discarded, her lover slid up the mattress next to her until those lips kissed her exposed nipple.</p><p>One hand pressed over her dripping pussy, the other slipped beneath her and slid the toy back inside her.</p><p>Fingers moved to her clit, rubbing, circling.</p><p>The toy vibrating and moving inside her.</p><p>Again and again she pressed against fingers and toy.</p><p>Climax upon climax.</p><p>Wave upon wave of pleasure racked through her until finally the toy was removed, the fingers stopped their torment.</p><p>Her lovers arms around her she rested, recovering.</p><p>Warm.</p><p>Safe.</p><p>Loved.</p><p>They slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>